roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
}} The G3 is a German Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 59, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The G3 (German; G'''ewehr '''3, English; Rifle 3) is a German battle rifle designed by Heckler & Koch, in collaboration with Spanish design and development agency Centro de Estudios Tecnicos de Materiales Especiales (English; Center for Technical Studies of Special Materials) or CETME. The G3 is chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The design of the G3 has its roots in prototype weapons created in the late half of the Second World War. Engineers from German firearms manufacturer Mauser developed the Sturmgewehr 45(M), based on the earlier StG 44, but developed a new roller-delayed blowback action for the rifle, which lacked the gas system in the StG 44. The war ended before the rifle progressed past the prototype stage. The engineers working on the StG 45(M) were moved to work in French small arms manufacturer Centre d'Etudes et d'Armament de Mulhouse (CEAM) and continued their research and testing on the StG 45(M)'s action between 1946 and 1949. One of the engineers, Ludwig Vorgrimler went to work in Spain with CETME, where further development would result in the 'CETME Model A' and more famous 'Model B'. The Model B would be tested by the West German Bundeswehr in the late 1950s, and would be modified by Heckler & Koch into the G3 rifle. After several variants were introduced to improve the original design, the G3 was supplemented in front-line service by the G36 in the German Bundeswehr in 1997. However, it is still used in its later variants by a number of police and military units formally to date. 'In-Game' ''General Information The G3, in comparison to other battle rifles, has average damage, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and becoming a 4SK at longer ranges—on par with the SCAR-H. However, the G3 has a very high headshot multiplier of 2.0x, meaning it is a 2SK to the head at all ranges. Range is somewhat mixed, with its damage drop-off beginning at 50 studs - quite short for its class—but ending at 215 studs which is quite good. Due to the short maximum range, the G3 has a fairly short 3SK range, being the smallest in-class. The G3 sports a moderate rate of fire (RoF) at 580 RPM—slightly lower than the SCAR-H and AKM. Muzzle velocity is average for a battle rifle at 2500 studs per second. This means the G3 has an average time-to-kill (TTK) with body shots at most ranges, with its TTK up close being quite similar to the SCAR-H. At longer ranges, it lags behind other members of its class due to the lower muzzle velocity and averafe RoF. However, with headshots, it has one of the faster TTKs in the game - faster than some of the designated marksman rifles. Recoil overall is high, having lots of horizontal recoil—particularly noticeable when firing full-auto. Per-shot recoil is moderate—with low vertical kick but still noticeable moderate horizontal recoil. Magazine capacity is standard for battle rifles, at 20+1 rounds. Reload times are on par with the SCAR-H, with a slightly longer tactical reload time of 2.4 seconds but a faster empty reload time of three seconds. Given the moderately-high RoF, its ammunition consumption rate is not as high as the faster firing battle rifles, being similar to the SCAR-H and MC51SD. Usage & Tactics The G3 is unique amongst the battle rifles. On one hand, it can be considered a competitor to the SCAR-H in terms of performance. It has a similar RoF and shots to kill (STK) model albeit with worse range. However, it can also be considered a more versatile alternative to DMRs such as the MK11 or SKS due to its non-typical high headshot multiplier. With bodyshots, the G3 is an average battle rifle—even somewhat below par. In most situations its worse range, average damage and average RoF means up close its outperformed by the FAL 50.00, AK12BR and FAL 50.63 Para. At longer ranges, its lower damage and muzzle velocity means the likes of the AG-3 fair much better in comparison. However, with headshots, the G3 becomes much more competitive at all distances. Its 2SK to the head at any distance puts it in a comparable position to DMRs such as the MK11, SKS, TCR and SA58 SPR, who have similar damage models and firerates. The G3 does have the added benefit of having a fully-automatic firemode, which makes it far more versatile and easier to use within close-quarters. A user can switch between semi and fully-automatic when the situation calls for it, such as engaging at longer distances often requries tap-firing. The G3 can be used up close and at long range so long as a user is good with their aim. It favours accurate players who can consistently land headshots. It shares the same versatile nature of the SCAR-H—their CQC performance is nearly identical—but its versatility is in its theoretical effectiveness at any given distance whereas the SCAR-H focuses more on being user-friendly. This versatility of the G3 opens up a wide range of attachments that can be used, particularly in the optic category. Given the emphasis the G3 places on accuracy in order to remain effective at long range, a ACOG Scope or VCOG 6x Scope are quite good options given their higher magnification. Alternatively, if a user is more comfortable using a preferred optic, that can also be selected. The G3's recoil is one of its main weaknesses. Whereas other weapons can have recoil mostly mitigated with attachments, the G3 sees less benefit—although attachments will make the G3 a more controllable weapon. To help with the recoil, it is best to use an Angled Grip or a Vertical Grip paired with a Muzzle Brake. A lower magnification sight such as the Coyote Sight or a Reflex Sight will also help in reducing the visual recoil felt by the user. As for an auxiliary attachment, if a user is running the ACOG or VCOG scope, a Canted sight attachment is a viable choice as it greatly improves the G3's ability to switch between close-quarters-combat (CQC) and longer ranged combat. Conclusion The G3 is an interesting battle rifle. On the one hand, it features a 2SK capacity to the head at any range. On the other hand, its close-in performance is equal to that of its rivals. The G3 is almost certainly a jack of all trades, but a master of none. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good overall damage. * Clear iron sights. * 2SK to the head at any range. * Second fastest tactical reload time in-class. * Low recoil per-shot. Cons: * High horizontal recoil—particularly when firing in full-auto. * Low magazine capacity for an automatic weapon. * Low mobility. * Short 3SK range for its class. * No torso multiplier. Trivia * The G3 firing sound is exactly the same as that of the AG-3. This is likely due to both rifles being similar to each other. * The G3 along with other weapons, was released in update 4.0.0. * The variants depicted in-game is the G3A3, due to its green furniture and the holes on the handguard. References Category:Battle Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:G3 Family